


Agents of Risk (ON HOLD)

by AliceD111



Category: Knights of the Fallen Empire - Fandom, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Family, Flashbacks, Forbidden Love, Imperial Agent story spoilers, Knights of the Fallen Empire, Knights of the Fallen Empire Spoilers, Military, Romance, Shadow of Revan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceD111/pseuds/AliceD111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Slow Updates) </p><p>Lelina Dorne is a former Cipher of Imperial Intelligence, when she gets the chance to get back in the field she takes it. In doing so she meets a handsome SIS agent that she keeps trying to despise, because of what the SIS did to her when she was a double agent.  </p><p>Theron Shan is an agent of the Strategic Information Service and the son to two of the Republics strongest leaders. His next mission will involve working with a Sith, a smuggler, and an Imperial Agent. When the Agent shows more resentment to the SIS than the Sith does, he starts to wonder why. The thing that's startling is the fact that he cares so much that he wants to find out.</p><p>(Will switch points of view) </p><p>P.S. I am connecting the Trooper story line to the story so I'm changing the name of Lelina Morgona to Lelina Dorne.</p><p>Also On WATTPAD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Untrustworthy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Equivalent Exchange](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194929) by [InyriAscending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InyriAscending/pseuds/InyriAscending). 



> This is my first ever fanfic and I really hope you like it. Some of the scenes MIGHT be copied from other fanfics but I will gladly give credit to the ones that wrote it at the end of the chapter, not to mention that it most likely wont be copied just inspired by another fic. Will also stray away from cannon a little with some scenes as well as some lines that were not actually there. Also if you want to see what Lelina looks like go to http://aliced111.tumblr.com/image/150872619539 ENJOY!!!

Lelina's POV

As I defeated the the alpha cyborg in the Manaan lab with Vector and Jakkaro um not really sure if I should count C2-D4, I went to the nearby console to get in contact with Lana's "ally". A man-a cyborg- appeared on the holo, hm he looks a bit older then me accent is clearly from the Republic. He has brown spiky hair with hazel eyes, a cybernetic implant above his left eye and a red jacket that reminds me of Chance and Hunter the SIS agents I had to work with while undercover.

"Hang on emergency pods are almost secure but not quite." He was talking almost urgently.

Republic accent...interesting..."Your with the Republic aren't you."

"That's right, I'm also saving your lives got a problem with that."

I can't trust him I need to remember that until I know if he is a soldier or with the senate, hopefully he isn't SIS. If he is SIS then he might not be savable from a blaster to the head... Only one nonlethal shot if he is lucky."Not sure yet, just get us out of here."

"Yeah, that's what I'm trying to do."

He definitely sounds like an SIS agent, being over dramatic, rude, he seems quite arrogant. Hmm yes I think hes SIS Lana better have a good reason for me not to shoot him...besides saving my life IF he hurries up. If I was doing the slicing we would already be out of here.

"Hurry! I wasn't built to survive the crushing depths." C2 said frantically.

"Wookies are not built that way either!" Jakarro mumbled.

"Okay, all set. Climb in and enjoy the ride."

He ended the call, and we all ran to the pod. We got out almost as soon as the lab exploded. Not long after that we surfaced and went to see Lana.

Theron's POV

"Lana, why couldn't I see your friend in the holo?"

"Probably because she was under the ocean."

"Well, whoever she is I have a feeling she isn't gonna be happy about working with an SIS agent."

"Probably."

"That's... not reassuring."

"Wasn't supposed to be."

"Riighht. Well whats our-"

"Ah... Welcome back, once again you've displayed skill and determination that few possess."

A woman walks in and I almost choke. She looked a bit younger than me she was tall, decently slim, a bit muscular, she has blonde hair that reaches to her chest, she has icy blue eyes, he also remembers how beautiful and refined her Imperial accent is and he cant help but notice she has full lips and how her white, gray, and black operative armor complements her bodies curve. He also notices that sh- GAH THERON SNAP OUT OF IT. Wait, she looks familiar...Wait I have seen her face, on a dossier. She was known only as "The Commander" with very little intel on her. Heck, even the picture was hard to make out. "I've seen worse." Even though I haven't actually seen her fight, but before my mind can wonder back to the woman Lana interrupts my thoughts.

"Perhaps I should make proper introductions."

"No need to tell me who I'm addressing. I'm Theron Shan, Republic SIS and your new ally."

As soon as I say "SIS" her eyes changed from worried most likely about working with the Republic to pure resentment. I have to admit that makes me curious, I know Imps don't like the Republic but the resentment doesn't seem to be pointed at the Republic instead more at the SIS.

Lelina's POV

Did...did he just say... S I S!!!!! Oh you must be joking Lana. I knew he was SIS, I just new it. I'm NOT working with an SIS agent, not after last time. "If Lana vouches for you, I'll let that be enough. But know that I don't trust you...at all." WAIT...WHAT DID I JUST SAY!!!! IT WAS LIKE I WAS INCAPABLE OF SAYING 'NO WAY AM I WORKING WITH AN S I S AGENT NO WAY!!!'

"Fair Enough...Commander."

My eyes widen in shock but I quickly regain my composure. How does he know who I am? I need to slice into their files and erase my dossier again it seems.

"The way we were fooled by Darth Arkous, the same happened to Theron except with the Colonel."

Lana, why do you always interrupt my thoughts...hm, I think I should do more research to see if Sith can actually read minds.

"Between what you found out in that lab and what Lana and I pieced together, I can tell you they're both traitors."

Hmm... Lana seems to trust him quite a lot that's... Unusual for a Sith to trust so easy. Oh right the briefing stop getting distracted Cipher.

"Arkous and Darok are in league with a dangerous movement a shadowy cult known as the Order of Revan."

"I had a run in with the Order of Revan on Dromand Kass in my earlier years of Intelligence."

Theron's POV

What did she just say...she KNOWS about the order..."What do you mean by "run in". I can't help but be curious about this.

"I mean I had to infiltrate--join them if you will--identify their leader "The Master" and give the identity to Sith assassins."

"So your one of them?" I regret my question as soon as it comes out and brace myself for intense yelling about how loyal she is to the Empire but it never comes.

"Not after "The Master" was apprehended." A small smirk on her face.

"Uh..right..." Come on Theron use your words!!! Not just a stuttered "right".

"But what I'm confused about is that every indication is that Revan died, surely he is not in control of the order that bears his name."

"It's not Revan himself but those who follow his doctrine were concerned with, they seem to have grown rather bold. The Order of Revan used to operate in the shadows of Imperial space, but now their ranks include at least one high ranking Republic figure." Lana cuts in.

"That means I can't trust my people and Lana can't trust hers, present company excluded, and if the Revanites are building an army of cyborgs well-"

The wookie behind the Commander steps forwars and interrupts me then says "I do not care about any of this! I want revenge on the Pub and the Imp that left me to die--twice!"

"This is Jakarro." The Commander stepped in.

"And I am C2-D4, former translator to her imminence Queen Leena of Onderon."

I hate this droid already. When I look back at "The Commander" she had her arms crossed and looks like she wants to use grenade on the droid. It almost made me laugh but I swallowed it back down. But before she actually does try to deactivate the droid I stepped toward Jakarro. "Hey Jakarro, how would you feel about helping me track those two down."

"I can help. I have many contacts all over the galaxy. But I do the driving."

I couldn't help but give a slight chuckle at the demand. "Heh we'll talk about it. Lana will you be joining us?"

"We don't yet know how deep the Revanites influence runs, I must do what I can from within the Empire."

I bite my tongue wanting to say "I knew you would say that." Instead I just shake my head with a smirk at Jakarro and he does the same and we leave.

Lelina's POV

As Theron leaves I contemplate if I should try and trust him but my thoughts are quickly interrupted by Lana.

"You've done well here, as expected. We will speak again soon, our work here is done."

Lana leaves and I'm left with my mind on whether I should trust Ther--Agent Shan.


	2. Ready for Rakata Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soon after Mannan Lana Beniko has a brief meeting with the Cipher, little does she know that this meeting will lead to seeing Theron again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um this isn't really a special chapter this doesn't have Cipher and Theron interacting the next chapter will be more exciting.

Lelina's POV

Its been a week since Mannan. Lana asked me to meet her in the Imperial Fleets cantina to discuss the Revanites. Its been a week since I met Theron Shan. I still don't know what to think about him. He is quite handsome and he seems skilled...but trust...trust is hard to gain. Especially because of Ardin Kothe's SIS team, what they did is unforgivable. Even if I did let Chance live...I still don't know why I did that. If I ever even thought about defecting before that OP, I know for sure I wouldn't now. 

I feel like someone is watching me. I look up and see Lana on her way to me.

Standing up I say "I was about send out a search party."

"Sorry, I had to confirm some things before coming to see you. As I expected the Order of Revan as it once existed is no more, a bit of a shame really. The Revanites pragmatism may have been anathema to the Sith, but there was something appealing about it."

"I'm not sure appealing is the word I would choose. I speak from personal experience that there ways are...Interesting."'

"There good for job security, if nothing else. But if they get their way you wont have a job. The Order of Revan, as it stands now, doesn't wish to change the Empire from within. It aims to destroy us completely, and the Republic along with us. I've not yet learned why or how, but Theron Shan might. He appears to be rather good at his job."

The mention of Theron makes me uneasy and I try not to show it... I just don't trust him. WHY MUST ALL MEN IN THE SIS LOOK SO DARN HANDSOME!!!! It makes trusting him so much more complicated.

"I'm not sure if I trust Shan but I will try."

"Thank you for trying but I don't blame you for being cautious, it is your job. Was there anything else you wanted to discuss?"

"The Wookie smuggler and his droid--how do they fit in?"

"Hm, I thought you were going ask me about Darok."

"All I need is his dossier and I have any intel on him that I want."

"True, but to answer your question. It's not entirely clear to me, but Jakarro will prove useful to us. That much I sense unmistakably. I should get back to my investigations. Whatever Arkous' Revanites and their Infinite Army has in store for the galaxy, it can't be good. May the Force ever serve you."

As she walked away I almost immediately started my own investigation Lana isn't the only one with resources.

1 MONTH LATER

As soon as I walk in the room, before I even have time to think. Lana cuts to the chase.

"I'm afraid niceties are going to have to wait. I know I've mentioned before a strange disturbance within the Force--a sort of writhing mass tied to Darth Arkouse. I thought I'd use my connection to Arkous to seek out others tied to the disturbance--Revanites working against us from within. I found a few."

"Did you learn anything?"

"Theron Shan helped me decipher coded messages between the Revanites. Due to your interference on Mannan, they've accelerated their schedule.

Great, more mention of Theron, just what I needed.

"Now that they now that they're up against us, who could blame them?"

"Darth Arkous is intelligent, manipulative, and immensely powerful. We mustn't get over confident." I hear a little bit of fear in her voice now, after being a Cipher for almost five years, you can pick up emotion quite easily. Lana then continues a little more confident now. "There is another way to stop Arkous, Theron's tracked Arkous and Colonel Darok to a base on Rakata Prime. They're building their Infinite Army." A holo of a large temple comes up and looks heavily fortified. This will be fun... "And there's more." There is always more isn't there. "The Implants they're using--they're made from pieces of the Star Forge." My eyes widen. DID SHE SAY WHAT I THINK SHE SAID!!!! Yup, she said Star Forge...Great...Wait there was a machine on Nar Shaddaa made of the Forge right?

"The Star Forge.... There was a machine on Nar Shaddaa built from it."

"I'd heard rumors. It required virtually nothing to create almost anything. That was the Star Forge's power as well." Fear was back in Lana's voice as she spoke but she very quickly regained her courage. I don't understand her... "The Star Forge was a Force-imbued, self-sustaining shipyard, Rakatan. It was destroyed centuries ago,-" I wan't to say, I already know all this Lana but I let her continue. "-but the Revanites have recovered some of the reckage. Its technology makes the soldiers nearly immortal. Seizes their minds as well, placing them under the Revanites' full control." Mind control... those bastards will pay for that!!! I know what its like, and I don't plan on letting them use it.

"I've had enough of Arkous thinking he can play me for a fool." No matter what I will not let that technology be used. "Ensign, Ready a shuttle for Rakata Prime. We're going."

"Of course sir." She leaves the room to prepare a shuttle as she says that. She is always on task.

"Theron and Jakarro are waiting for us planetside. The sooner we depart for Rakata Prime, the better." Lana leaves the room hastily as I go to the Phantom to brief the crew and tell Kaliyo to gear up. 

ON THE PHANTOM

"Alright, you all understand the mission while Kaliyo and I are gone I want you to find out as much as you can about the Star Forge, the Revanites, Revan, and Theron Shan I don’t trust him."

"Commander your shuttle is waiting." Ensign stated

“Alright you all have your orders. Kaliyo, let’s move out.

“Right behind you agent.”

RAKATA PRIME

“Agent.”

“Yes Kaliyo?”

“The shuttle is landing.”

“Understood.”

Theron’s POV

“Okay so you know the plan Jakarro?”

“Yes, yes I know the plan. Now can I kill the pub and the Sith that left me to die.” Wow, I have to admit Jakarro has a very strong wish for vengeance.

“Depends on how fast you run.”

“Theron, the Commander’s here.” Lana said.

As soon as she said that I couldn’t breathe. What’s happening to me? One minute I’m perfectly normal, then I met an enemy agent, then my mind keeps bringing her up. “Alright…uh… let’s get this mission started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed :D


	3. Alive? Trust?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Revan collapses the temple on Rakata Prime, Theron find himself worried that "The Commander" was killed. When did he become so worried about an enemy agent? He doesn't even know her name... Meanwhile Cipher is confronted with her hatred for the SIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a brief chapter about how Theron was feeling when he made that jump to hyperspace when Revan attacked them on Rakata Prime. Also cipher is starting to get out her feelings about the SIS. (RECENTLY UPDATED)

"TURBO LASERS ARE LOCKED ON GET OUT OF THERE!!!!"

That was the last time we were in contact... We're on Mannan now...waiting...wondering...Is she alive? Could I have saved her? She can't be dead? Can she? Why do care so much? She's just an enemy agent...Right? I mean I don't even know her name... Thank the Force Lana isn't here at the moment, or she would be asking why I'm pacing around the room so anxiously.

"Theron." Lana's voice echoes as she enters the room. "I have intel on a planet we can lie low in."

"Huh? Oh..right..." My mind was still trying to bring up the Commander. Blast it, why won't she leave my head.

"You seem distracted, Theron. Are you all right?" Great... she notices, not that i was honestly trying to hide it.

"Yeah, I just...uh... can't believe that we have to go into hiding for saving the galaxy from super cyborgs."

"Theron I may not be able to read your mind directly-- but I CAN sense that you are not distracted because of that. If we are going to be in hiding together we should trust each other shouldn't we?"

"I...WAIT DID YOU SAY YOU TRIED TO READ MY MIND!!!!"

"Yes, I'm sure it's no surprise....though I'm sure Ciph--The Commander is able to read you easier, given that it's her job to know how to read people."

.......Did you have to mention her Lana. Why can't I get her out of my head. "Don't think I didn't hear that stutter Lana, what were you about to call her?"

"If I tell you that The Commander would be furious."

"Is it her name?"

Lana's eyes turned sad as she responded. "It's the closest thing she has to one...Have-have you ever heard of Cipher Nine?"

I recognize the call sign right away...Though I've have only heard rumors, Director Trant wanted the agent so bad he almost went into the field himself. "I've heard the rumors... They are all different... they say that Nine can look like anyone, act like anyone, seduce anyone, capture anyone, kill anyone, and get ANYONE to talk by any means necessary. They also say that even the Dark Council is scared of Nine."

"Exactly...You're the intelligence agent, connect the dots." 

There's no way..."She is Cipher Nine...." That lowered my defenses and Lana's eyes widen as if she just realized something and I give her a worried look.

"Heh... You know, Theron--People who hide there feelings usually care the most...Imperials aren't easy." and before I can question the woman further, Jakarro bursts in and starts boasting about all the bounties on his head. I stopped listening when C2 started talking about the queen of Onderon again...

I can't shake what Lana said though. What did she mean by it? Not to mention I've been working with the Republics most wanted Imperial Agent. I don't know what to think anymore.

Lelina's POV

"Ya know agent, Theron seemed concerned yelling that warning." Kaliyo started mockingly as we went towards Mannan to meet with Lana.

"You know, Kaliyo. The SIS used mind control on me, right?" My voice sounded like it could cut glass at the memory.

"You can't hate the SIS forever you know."

"Why can't I, they contro- "

"The SIS didn't control you agent, Kothe did and so did Hunter." Kaliyo cuts me off before I can continue.

"You realize that they are a part of the SIS, don't you? I'm still affected by it, because the mixture wasn't done unlocking the restraints I-

"I know agent...I know you still have those illusions and you still collapse and all that but, it wasn't the SIS it wa-"

"WRONG!!!! IT WAS THE SIS AND YOU BLASTED WELL KNOW IT KALIYO!!! HOW ELSE WOULD THEY HAVE GOTTEN THE CODE NOT TO MENTION THE AUTHORITY TO USE IT!!!" I cut her off, I'm getting angry and the crew knows when I'm like this to give up or get a broken bone.

"Anger and hate is our natural defense against pain. Goodbye, Agent." Those words struck me down to my very core. She's right isn't she, but that doesn't mean I'm just going to trust Theron...Also, since when is Kaliyo so wise? Hmm maybe she has been hanging out with Vector recently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about how short this chapter is.


	4. Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lelina is told about the rest of the team going into hiding, she is very conflicted and decides to talk to Theron about how she doesn't trust him but the conversation takes a turn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ: I want you all to know that I edited the previous chapter and to understand whats happening you might wanna read it. Also IM SOSOSOSOSOSOOOOOOO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO POST SCHOOL HAS BEEN CRAZY!!!

Lelina's POV

I'm just sitting here, I don't know what to do. I know someone is watching....I know who is watching. My holo rings and I answer. "What?"

"Sir, the crew was getting worried since you have not comeback yet." 

"Heh, I'm fine Ensign but prepare the Phantom for take off. Also I want everything we have on the Revanites, Rakata Prime, Revan, I also want everything we can find on Lana Beniko, Theron Shan, and Jakarro. We are having a very long data study."

"Understood sir." The holo of Temple flickers until there is nothing.

"So, did you know I was here or did you forget to check your surroundings?" Came a voice from behind me, a voice I've come to know as Theron Shan.

"I knew, I would have given her more orders if I didn't." I look at him and stand up. "But I do need to speak to you."

"What do you need?"

"I don't trust you..."

"Why's that?" He has a glint in his eyes one that made me feel--never mind-- his voice was deeper than usual and he took a step towards me.

"I can't. I'm sorry it's...it's nothing personal..."

"After all I did to help, you still hate me don't you..." He was getting angry I could tell. His eyes were fixed in an icy glare, one that would make most people intimidated..."Or do you hate something else, perhaps the people I work with, the agency I work at?" He took a step towards me and out of instinct I had my hand over my holster.

"Agent Shan, you may be a well respected and a valued agent of the SIS, but do not think for a second that I am intimidated by you."

Theron's POV

"Okay." I know that it's impossible to beat her, she took out a member of the Dark Council but that doesn't mean that I won't stand my ground, regardless of her threats. I walk towards her and look straight into her beautiful blue eyes-- I mean her eyes. "But that's not an answer." I take another step towards her.

I stand there just looking at her until she breaks the silence. "Is there something you need?"

"No, nothing at all...Nine."

"How did you..."

"Just trying to figure you out." I take another step.

Lelina's POV

"You wouldn't be the first to try, but be warned all those who have tried have ended up with a hole between there eyes before they could find out." I wasn't joking. Weather I wanted it or not they would end up dead eventually.

"Then I'll be the first..." His voice went down an octave and was gruff again it was... NEVER MIND WHAT IT WAS, IGNORE IT...then again two can play at that game.

Theron's POV 

She smirked a mischievous glint in her eye that makes my mouth go dry. "Perhaps, but I don't know after all, we may never see each other again..." Her voice drops into a seductive tone while she steps toward me. "Then again you never know..." she winks at me, a small smirk on her full lips, her eyebrow arched, with her hand on her hips. Her face mere inches away from mine. I feel her breath on my face. Each time she exhales the warm air gives me chills, and right before I am about to say something in turn, we hear Jakarro yellling at the top of his lungs followed by Lana yelling.

"JAKARRO STOP YOUR MOPING AND HELP ME WITH THIS!!!!!" In the small moment of silence shake my head and step back, what am I thinking, she is Cipher Nine. The most dangerous Imp Agent in the galaxy, I guess its true what they say 'Nine can seduce anyone, and kill anyone.' all of a sudden breaking the silence the Commander starts laughing and I join in. Her laugh is so beautiful--ENOUGH SHAN. Just then her com beeps.

"Well, it seems that this is goodbye Theron."

"Yeah... I um hope to see you soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, another short chapter, the chapters should start getting longer when they are on Rishi and I didn't want to leave you with nothing so yeah :D


	5. For Now

Ok guys so I've decided to put this story on hold for now. I have little inspiration for it at the moment, rest assured it will continue eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is VERY VERY short but I will try to make chapters longer in the future. I hope you enjoyed my first ever post. :D


End file.
